


Visiting Mark

by msweener19



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msweener19/pseuds/msweener19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since Mark's death and Arizona has something to tell Callie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Mark

            Today was a sad day for the Robbins-Torres family. It's been a year since the death of Mark. Callie had been to Mark's grave twice since his death. It hurt for her to go, so the two times she went were times when she was hurting the most and needed her best friend.

            Things had gotten better between Callie and Arizona. A lot better actually. They both were putting in the effort of getting back to what they had. With Sofia being almost 4, she kind of understood that her dad wasn't there anymore, but occasionally would ask for him at bedtime and Callie would have to explain to her that her daddy was in heaven and was watching over them. It was hard for her to every time and usually silently cried on the couch after she put their daughter to bed.

            This morning Arizona and Callie both woke up and were sad. They laid in bed for a little while holding hands and thinking. They didn't have to get up yet and Sofia was still asleep.

            Arizona took a deep breath and spoke. “Cal?”

            “Hmm.”

            “Were you planning on going to Mark's grave today?” Arizona turned over so she was facing Callie now. Callie nodded. “Would it be ok if... I came with you?”

            “Of course you can Arizona. You didn't have to ask. You could have just told me.” Callie lifted the blankets and looked under and said, “Do you not have your bossy pants on?” with a smirk and they both chuckled. They both knew Mark wouldn't have wanted them to be super sad today and to have a little humor and laughs.

            Arizona put her head on Callie's chest and wrapped herself around her. “I miss him... and I still wish I had had a chance to say goodbye to him. We may not have always gotten along, but I loved him. He was the father of our child. It just...sucks.”

            Callie kissed the top of Arizona's head. “I know honey. I know. I think he knew that you would have been there if you could have been.”

            They laid there in silence for a little while until they heard Sofia in her room. Arizona got up and put on her prosthetic leg and went and got Sof. Callie went and made breakfast for the 3 of them and they got ready to go to the cemetery.

            When they got to the cemetery, Derek was just leaving. They talked for a few minutes then he left. He had obviously been crying but didn't want to look upset in front of Sofia and make her upset.

            They stood there for a little while and Callie placed the flowers they got for his grave on the front of his headstone. They both let silent tears fall down their cheeks.

            Arizona had Sofia on her hip holding her when Sofia reached up with her little hand and rubbed Arizona's cheek and said, “Don't be sad Momma. Daddy's in heaven. He's watching us.”

            Arizona hugged Sofia and said, “I know baby. Me and Mommy miss your daddy.”

            They left shortly after and went back home. Sofia was tired and hungry again so they fed her and let her go take a nap and they snuggled on the couch and watched tv.

            “I need to tell you something.” Arizona said. She just looked up at Callie and continued. “I was talking to Derek the other day. We were talking about kids and how excited he was for Meredith to be having a baby... and I said it would be nice for Sof to have a little brother or sister. He told me that when Mark was going through the surge, Mark told him that if he didn't make it that he wanted us to be able to have more kids if we wanted. Derek said that Mark swore him to secrecy until he knew that we could handle it and not feel pressured to have a baby when we weren't ready. Apparently Derek thought we were ready and so he told me.”

            “Wait so you're telling me that there's a container of Mark's... contributions, frozen at the hospital? That's slightly creepy.” Callie chuckled.

            “I didn't want to bring it up today with today being what it is, but Sof understands now and she's getting bigger. I guess what I'm saying is, if you want to have another baby, I'm ready.”

            “I would love to have another baby. Only if you definitely want to.”

            “I do. I was thinking about it before the crash and was going to suggest it to you. There's something else though. If I can, even with having the prosthetic, I want to carry this baby.”

            “You will look even more sexy pregnant. Just saying.” Callie said kissing Arizona.

            Arizona met with the prosthetic doctor and discussed it with him. He gave her the green light so , as a surprise to Callie, called Addison and asked her if she and Jake wanted to come to Seattle for a visit with Henry and so Jake could make a baby for them. They obviously agreed and had Arizona start the drugs for the IVF treatment. Callie was excited for them to be coming up when it was time to do the egg retrieval and then did the implant. They didn't think it was going to take the first time, but it did.

            When they went to hear the heartbeat they found out they were having twins. As the months progressed they found out they were having a boy and a girl and decided to name the boy Timothy Mark Robbins Torres and the girl Grace Amelia Robbins Torres. When they were born Tim came out looking just like Mark but with blonde hair just like Arizona's and Grace came out looking like a mini Arizona. Sofia was excited to have a little brother and sister.

            “I love you Calliope.” Arizona said the first night home from the hospital with Tim in her arms feeding him.

            “I love you too.”  Callie had Grace in her arms feeding her.


End file.
